There are today a great many shooting devices for moving the respective weaving machine shuttle from one side of the weaving machine to the other side. The invention is primarily intended to be used on weaving machines for wire product manufacture. Such weaving machines may have widths of 8-30 meters. In this connection, reference is made to the TEXO 300 and TEXO 400 weaving machines sold on the market by TEXO AB. In these weaving machines, use is made of, among other things hydraulically operating striking units for the shuttle shots.
Hydraulically operating striking units carry out shooting of, to a great extent free-flying shuttles. In the case of increased weaving machine speeds, the shooting speeds are increased and the shuttles that frequently come into contact with the warp threads during shooting risk causing damage to them on account of the high speeds. The rapidly flying shuttles may give rise to, among other things, undesirable heat action on the warp threads. There is therefore a requirement for shooting and shuttle guiding arrangements allowing to retain high shooting speeds but at the same time allowing for shooting and shuttle guiding without the disadvantages discussed above. The invention aims to solve this problem.
In connection with weaving machines, there is a requirement for decreasing the amount of hydraulic equipment for the purpose of achieving a desirable reduction in the weight of the weaving machine. It is also desirable to reduce the noise level in the weaving-machine hall. The invention aims to solve this problem also.
There is also desire slimplify to simplify the shooting arrangements for shuttles in weaving machines of this type. The invention also solves this problem.